Numerous different types of valves and taps have been developed and used to dispense a wide range of fluids from various containers. One common application for taps and valves is “bag-in-a-box ” products in which a bladder is provided within a cardboard box, and a low cost, disposable tap is provided to dispense fluid from the bladder.
In bag-in-a-box products the valve assembly provided needs to be formed inexpensively from low cost materials allowing the whole packaging assembly to be discarded once the contents of the bladder has been dispensed. Of course, the valve must still operate effectively, to tightly close and prevent spills or leakage even after long periods of use with frequent or infrequent opening and closing cycles.
One problem associated with such tap or valve assemblies is the ease with which they can be used to dispense fluid from the disposable bladder. Some of the known designs require the use of several fingers of one or both hands to operate an actuation button or lever efficiently. Some designs require the user's hands to be placed in an awkward position. Furthermore, some of these assembles also require a separate movement from the user to close the tap or valve in addition to the first movement to open the valve. This, too, can be awkward, requiring repositioning of the user's hand and increasing the risk of accidental spilling or overflowing the container being filled from the dispenser. It is also possible that the user may not completely close the valve, resulting in intermittent dripping of fluid from the valve.
A valve or tap assembly that improves on the above disadvantages and problems would be of advantage. A valve or tap assembly that can be operated by one or two fingers only, and that closes automatically when the user's hands or fingers are not in contact with the assembly would be of advantage.
The present invention addresses the foregoing problems and provides the public with a useful choice.